History of P'Boy
by PatataKawaii
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió después de que cerraran las pizzerias?¿Ahí una historia oculta detrás de los asesinatos y la desaparición del asesino morado?SPOILER FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 estaís avisados, después que nadie se queje xD y si pasa eso...Leer el summary!Mal summary xD


**Hola,bueno,este es mi segundo fanfic, pero el primero de FNAF, el fanfic lo hice yo con mis teorias y espero que les guste, dejen review para que sepa lo que tengo que mejorar o lo que les ha gustado, por cierto el titulo se le ocurrió a una amiga mia,así que gracias, y aviso desde ya, tengo muy mala ortografía y se que me habré comido un puñado de accentos pero da igual , alla vamos!**

**History of P'Boy**

-_Aaaaahhh!_

Volví a tener aquella pesadilla que me lleva atormentando desde aquel dia...

-_Solo fue un sueño...no fue real,no fue real!_-Me repetia incesantemente aquellas palabras itentando, en vano, borrar aquellas pesadillas y aquellos recuerdos que sabria que nunca se me borrarian de mi queria dormir con tranquilidad y sin pesadillas!¿¡Tanto pedia?!Por lo visto se ve que si, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veia sus caritas y sus cuerpos devastados por mi...Ya no lo soportaba mas...

-_Tengo que acabar con esto...no aguanto ni un dia mas!_

Di un salto de la cama y me vestí con lo primero que encontre, lo cual resulto ser aquel traje morado que usaba, mi antiguo traje de guardia de seguridad de esa maldita pizzeria,sonreí al acordarme de la cara del dueño la ver uno de sus trajes de guardia de seguridad tintado de morado.

Me fuí corriendo sin desayunar si quiera y sin darme cuenta llegué rapidamente a aquella pizzeria que habia provocado tanta diversión y risas, pero donde también ocurrieron desgracias,las cuales fueron los asesinatos y la mordida del 87.

Me fijé que lo habian cerrado,creo que fue hace unas semanas cuando lo í hacia la entrada trasera y forcé la cerradura, no fue muy dificí entrar vi que habían goteras y escurrí hacia la cocina y agarré un cuchillo enorme, que estaba escondido debajo de una baldosa,en algun lugar he de guardar mis armas, aun tenía algo de sangre seca, sonreí macabramente y intente deshacerme del impulso de lamer aquella é a mi alrededor y no vi a é una de las salas "seguras" de la pizzeria y ví una pared que estaba demasiado nueva, pero que tenia varias grietas.Dí un golpe fuerte y vi una de las salas "seguras", donde habia maquínas recreativas y el traje de aquel animatronico dorado con forma de conejo.Oí unos ruidos, eran como voces, pero sonaban distorsionadas y unos pasos fuertemente el mango del cuchillo entre mis dedos vi a Freddy, si me veía seguro me mataría...Vi que se giro y entonces vi mi oportunidad, salte y me abalancé sobre el y le clavé aquel viejo cuchillo en su cabeza, al ver que se habia estropeado sonreí sadicamente y fui descuartizando aquel animatronico, solte una carcajada regocíjandome por aquella victoria, en ese momento oí mas pasos,perfecto, podría completar ya mi vi a aquel animatronico con forma de conejo entrar por la puerta, me escondí y no me acerque sin hacer ruido por atrás y le dije al lado de una de sus orejas de conejo:

-_Bonnie, me divertí mucho matandote, y ahora me volveré a divertir_

Entonces se giró rapidamente y por un segundo vi la mirada de un niño lo único que hizo fue augmentar aun más mi gana de destruirlo y lo decapité con un rapido suelo se llenó aun mas de aceite, el cual me comenzaba a molestar, pero no le dí mucha asomé y vi a chica bajando del escenario, sonreí otra victíma mas de mi locura y mi instinto ó por la puerta y entonces recorde a aquella niña rubia de apenas 7 años, que iba con un pequeño vestidito y unas calzas, asustada frente a mí salpícada de sangre de los otros niños, fue una vista, que aunque antes me asustaba que aquella vista me gustara por lo sanguinaria que era, ahora solo me hacia disfrutar mas y queria verla sufrir, nada mas entrar, le corte las piernas, viendo litros de aceite salir en chorro de estas, le vi los ojos y parecíeron ser los de aquella niñ ahorre el sufrimiento que sufria y acabé con su existencia.

Ahora solo faltaba uno, ya que por lo que sabía el traje de Golde Freddy fue desechado hace tiempo y ya estaria hecho cenizas, al pensar lo mal que lo tubo que pasar aquel condenado niño me hizo reír a carcajadas, sin importarme si venia Foxy y me oír la tipíca canción que tocaba Foxy y que tanto encantaba a los niños me giré y lo ví andando confundido por la sala del í, aunque fuera mi favorito lo asesinar,ia í a dirigirle la mirada y al hacerlo me acordé de aquel niño pelirrojo al que le gustaban tanto las aventuras y quería ser un enfade conmigo ya que le cumplí un deseo a un niño y yo los odio, ese pensamiento lo único que hizo fue augmentar mis ganas de matarlo y vió y parecía enfadado, se acerco corriendo, me aparté y le tiré al suelo, con una vieja tela que habia tirada ahí en medio llena de aceite de sus amigos le até sin consideración verlo amarrado de pies y manos sonreí sadicamente y me acerqué y le dije despacio:

-_Encima que cumplí tu deseo de ser pirata...¿Así me lo agradeces?¿Sabes? Te voy a castigar por intentar matarme_

El zorro me enfrentó con la mirada,ese niño desde que lo conocí me hizo el único de los cinco que se enfrentó a mi y que tubo las agallas de mirarme a los ojos mientras peleaba conmigo y mataba a esos niños, el muy imbécil se sacrifico por la niña y el niñito que antes era Bonnie, lo único que hizo fue alargar su vida por unos el cuchillo y sin compasión alguna le rompí el pelaje y la cola.

-_Esto sera divertido Foxy_

Dije riendo comenze a clavar el cuchillo, después volví a repetir aquella acción, una y otra vez

-_Que.¿Te gusta niñito pirata?Jajajajaja_

Continué ví que cerró los ojos y en ese instante le corte los brazos y las piernas, yo estaba lleno de ese aceite tan asqueroso que soltaban aquellos sin nadie mas al que asesinar me fuí a las seis de la mañana de un domingo, no habría mucha gente en la calle, así, sin que me importara que me vieran manchado de aceite, me fuí a mi llegar me fuí a duchar y me puse mi pijamita de estrellas morado y me tumbé a mi cama a dormir lo que nohabia podido, entonces, mientras intentaba coinciliar el sueño, pensé en lo que habia hecho, habia, tecnicamente, vuelto a asesinar a las almas de esos niños inocentes, se que los odio, pero no tenía derecho a hacer eso, entré en desesperación poco antes de caer la noche me despertaba varias veces, sudando y gritando, después de tanto tiempo me extrañaba que ahora me llegarán los remordimientos de aquellos la mañana ya harto de no poder dormir, me levanté y escuché una voz, siniestra y ronca diciendo:

-_Ves a la pizzeria...Allí se acabarán tus problemas..._

Y dudando de mi salud mental, sabiendo que no la tenía para nada bien desde hace años,me levanté y me vestí , me encanta mi traje morado, así que me lo puse y me fuí, el traje lo lavé ayer por estar lleno de í (**N.A: **o agarre para los latinos ya que allí eso significa otra cosa... xD) una tostada y corrí a la pizzeria, espero que esa voz me dijera la verdad...Al llegar entré por la puerta tasera, la cual estaba forzada ya que yo la forcé, y entré.Al llegar algo me impulsó a entrar a la "sala segura", por lo tanto haciendo caso a mi instinto de asesino psicopata entré.Al llegar me acerqué al traje del animatronico í una presencia en mi espalda que me pusó los pelos de girarme vi a cinco niñ a uno de unos 9 años, que era castaño y tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo, al lado había un niño con el pelo negro y ojos rojos y a su lado había una niña de 7 años y rubia, y sus ojos eran celestes, estos dos estaban escondidos detrás de un pelirrojo muy conocido para de estos estaba aquel niño pequeño rubio y de ojos negros que sonreía mientras é en pánico al verlos ahí, las almas de Foxy,Chica,Bonnie y Freddy tapaban la entrada, mientras golden Freddy se iba acercando lentamente a histérico y comenzé a correr, la alma del niño que estaba dentro de Golden Freddy sonrío aun mas ampliamente y corrió hacia unos minutos ahí mientras veía a Golden un momento a otro dejó de perseguirme y aproveche la ía que era muy peligroso, pero no habia otra opción así que lo metí dentro de aquel híbrido entre animatronico y traje de animador, primero aparté las piezas con la palanca que llevaba el traje, seguí paso a paso las instrucciones que repetían constantemente cuando en la pizzeria se usaban estos ía que cualquier error me costaría la vida, pero era un precio a pagar si me libraba de completamente dentro y los ví.Bonnie y Chica tenían una sonrísa triste,mientras que Foxy y Golden sonreían victoriosos, eso me pareció curioso y veía que Freddy miraba exrañado a Foxy y Golden y con una cara de de enterarme de que pasaba sentí que el seguro de la palanca se rompió y noté todas las piezas de metal clavandose en mi piel, sentía que me desgarraban mi piel y mis musculos, los cuales comenzaban a sangrar en é a sentir como los ojos del endoesqueleto comenzaban a presionar insistentemente contra mi és de eso grité y no ví nada mas...

**Espero que les halla gustado, dejen review! :D**


End file.
